


Best Friends

by justafandomfollower



Series: Librarian Oneshots [3]
Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandomfollower/pseuds/justafandomfollower
Summary: Flynn had said that Excalibur was his best friend. He hadn’t been lying. (Old, short oneshot I posted on my Tumblr years back.)





	Best Friends

Being the Librarian was a rather lonely job, as Flynn soon found out. He’d never really had any friends when he started the job and gallivanting around the world searching for lost treasures, as fun as it was, didn’t exactly make it easy to socialize with his peers. He’d tried for relationships too - Emily, Nicole, Katie… the longest one had lasted six months.

You just couldn’t meet new people if you were always running out on them and couldn’t tell them why. The Library was perhaps the best kept secret in the world - even his mother had had no idea of what he actually did.

There was Judson, of course, who quickly became something of a father to Flynn, who had never had one. And Charlene, who he could always count on to scold him for a missed receipt or an overpriced adventure. But that was really about it.

After his breakup with Katie, some part of him had regretted his choice to be the Librarian. He’d taken his vacation time, only to run into yet another adventure involving vampires in New Orleans. He’d realized he loved being the Librarian, despite the cost.

But it wasn’t just him and Judson and Charlene in the Library. There were the artifacts too, and not all of them were content to sit there and look pretty.

The first time he’d seen Excalibur, the sword had been still, lodged in his stone. Judson had encouraged him to pull it out, but he’d held back.

“No, no, no. Not worthy, trust me,” he’d insisted.

Then when he’d mentioned telling his mother about his new job, Excalibur had flown upward, making his way to Flynn’s throat. He’d gotten the picture - no telling.

At the end of his first adventure, Excalibur had been in the stone again - and he’d pulled him out.

He was the Librarian, and maybe he was worthy after all.

Excalibur had quickly gone from just another amazing relic, to sword lessons every Monday, to a friend. And the sword was a pretty good teacher; Flynn had won more than a few sword fights in his adventures.

Judson and Charlene were great, but he wasn’t about to spend every moment in the Library with them. Excalibur though, the sword started to follow him around like a wayward puppy.

Whenever he returned from another mission, Excalibur would greet him happily (And how exactly, could a sword be happy? Flynn didn’t know, but Excalibur was more than just a sword.) nudging him in hopes of another sword lesson.

The schedule disappeared, Flynn and Excalibur dueling it out whenever they wanted. Fighting with Excalibur could be a great way to relieve stress, or simply enjoy himself. And the sword was always happy to engage - it wasn’t as though he got a lot of visitors either.

Sometimes he would explore the Library, knowing that with Cal at his side he wouldn’t get lost. When he got trapped in a particularly tough translation or mystery, Excalibur could find him, nudging him until he jolted back to reality and got something to eat. He could talk to the sword too, and the conversations weren’t exactly one way. Excalibur had his own way of reacting and after ten years, Flynn could read the sword pretty well. (And if he ended up with the habit of talking to himself, well, there was nothing wrong with that.)

So when a woman walked in who’d never been in the Library before (wasn’t she that agent with the nuclear bomb in Germany?) all it took was a gesture of his head and Cal was flying to her throat.

“That’s … that’s Excalibur,” the supposed new guardian stared at him. “You call Excalibur, Cal?”

“We’re friends, best friends, besties really,” he told her, and he wasn’t lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving over some old fics from my Tumblr... including the 600 words I wrote about a sword...


End file.
